Unforgivable
by Sadistic One
Summary: Everyone loves Hinata-chan. She's everything a guy can ask for, but what happens when some people take it amongst themselves to get rid of Hinata's innocence? How will Naruto react to this tragic event? One word: Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Everyone loves Hinata-chan. She's everything a guy can ask for, but what happens when some people take it amongst themselves to get rid of Hinata's innocence? How will Naruto react to this tragic event? One word: **_**Revenge. **_

_**Sakura, Karin and Ino bashing. **_

_**Don't like, don't read. **_

Characters Death, Rape, Angst, Emotional, Murder

Unforgivable

Chapter 1: Hyuga Hinata

She was everyone's dream girl. Hinata was smart, charming, innocent, shy, and sweet. Everyone wanted her, however, her eyes was set for one person and one person only, Uzumaki Naruto. It wasn't no secret, everyone knew Hinata had a _thing _for Naruto, except for Naruto himself.

Hinata walked in front the desk she usually sat and rested her bag next to it. In no time, boys flocked the shy Hyuga, saying good morning with a hint of flirtation. She just gave them a gentle smile, before softly telling them, "Good morning."

She turned her head around and spotted Naruto. She quietly walked up to him and stared at her two feet before whispering, "Good morning, Naruto kun." A tint of blush spread across her cheeks. Naruto grinned. "Mornin', Hinata-chan. How are you?" he asked as he placed his feet on top of the school desk.

She stood in front of his desk and played with her fingers. "I'm f-ine and you?" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

"Good." he answered.

Naruto and Hinata had been friends sometime. He would always look out for her. Some people believed them to be couples, ever since the two had entered high school, but they were just good friends, since small. Hinata admired Naruto for varies of reasons. The way he charmed people, his hype, his goofiness, the way he stood up for people and he never back down on his words. He was her everything.

"Ne, Hinata-chan did you-"he stopped as he rubbed his tummy. "Made any extra lunch boxes?" he asked embarrassed.

Hinata let out a soft giggle. "Yes, Naruto-kun." She place her strand of her hair behind her ears.

"Naruto is such a dimwit." Kiba, a dog lover and classmate, whispered to his silent friend, Shino.

Shino remained quiet. Kiba poked him. "Man, you are so robotic." He said narrowing his eyes.

Hinata returned to her seat as Iruka-sensei walked into the class with his cheery smile.

"Ohayou!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Ohayou" the class said back.

Iruka gave them a wide smile as he began to call out the attendance sheet.

'_The nerve of this bitch.' _Thought a pink haired girl.

"Haruno Sakura." Iruka called out.

The jade eyed girl smiled and raised her hand. "Hai."

"Man Sakura is so cute, but Hinata is way better." Said a boy, who was sitting in front of Sakura, whispered to another.

"I know and she has some nice boobs." The other boy replied as blood dripped from his nose.

Sakura hand went limp in the air as the boys talked to one another. Her mouth twitched to the side as she continue to hear the two boys exchange their thoughts. Ever since Hinata had come in the picture, Sakura's popularity has been going down the drain. All the attention she use to receive had gone to Hinata and Sakura did not like that one bit. She had been mean to Hinata, but the girl was too damn nice, she didn't catch the signal.

The day had gone on smoothly, except for Sakura's dark thoughts on how she was going to make Hinata pay.

"This lunch is really good Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he shoved a whole rice ball in his mouth.

Hinata smiled. "You'll make a good wife one day." He continued. Hinata face turned red at Naruto's comment. "Maybe even my wife." He muttered that other part.

Hinata tilted her head to the side because she didn't catch that last part Naruto had said. He waved his hand in the air in a panic. "It's nothing." He said as he lied down patting his bloated stomach.

Hinata smiled. The wind tickled her cheeks as it blew her long indigo hair back and forth. "Naruto-kun, would you like something to drink?" she asked. She smiled mentally to herself because she had not stuttered.

Naruto opened one eye and smiled. "Yes." He said as he took out some money.

"N-no. I can pay for it." She cursed herself for stuttering.

"But… Hinata! You fed me, so I at least owe you this." He said handing her the change.

Hinata reluctantly took the money. She got up and bowed. "Arigatou."

Naruto chuckled to himself. "My Hinata."

Hinata walked to the vending machine that was outside. She paused for a moment. _'I wonder if he will like orange.' _

"Hey Hinata-chan!" a boy shouted as he waved his hand back and forth.

Hinata turned and waved softly at the boy. "Hello."

The boy squealed. "She is so cute." He told his friend who just rolled his eyes.

Hinata returned back to the vending machine. She got two orange marble pop. She turned around and walked happily towards the tree where Naruto was laying down, until she had accidentally bumped into someone a little taller than her.

"Gomen." She said bowing down.

The taller person growled. "You got soda all over me, you bitch!"

Hinata gasped as she looked up at the pink hair girl, Sakura. "I'm sorry."

A girl with pale blonde hair, Yamanaka Ino, scoffed. "She probably meant to do it. She thinks she can get away with anything." She said folding her hand.

"Let's wash this out before this stain." A red hair girl spoke, Karin.

Hinata walked past the girls and sat down beside Naruto sadly. Naruto feeling a depressing aura got up and saw Hinata teary. She past his soda, with shaking hand.

"What's the matter?" asked Naruto.

Hinata rubbed her eyes. "It's okay." She said putting the soda on the grass.

Naruto kneeled in front of her. "Spill it." He said flicking her nose.

She held her nose and glared at him. He only smile at her. "You're one of my best friends and I don't like to see you saddened. So spill." He demanded.

Hinata sighed. She explained the situation to him and Naruto listened nodding his head.

"I'll be right back." He said getting up.

Hinata looked up at him as she was about to get up, but he stopped her. "Don't worry. I'll be right back." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata stared wide eye. Her face darkened as she sat back down on the grass; so many questions running through her mind.

Naruto stood outside the girl's bathroom door. His hands crossed. His ears perked up as he heard some giggling. The door opened and Naruto stared angrily at the three girls. Sakura gave Naruto a smile.

"Come to ask me on a next date?" she asked. "Well the answer is no." she laughed.

The other two girls also laugh. "He never learns does he?" Ino questioned covering her mouth trying to contain her laughter.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Listen her you pink hair bitch. Don't you ever and I mean ever talk to Hinata like that." He said staring straight into her eyes.

"E-excuse me?" Sakura stuttered.

"Hinata is sweet and kind and she doesn't deserved to be talk to like that." He continued. "You respect her just like she respects you."

"What seems to be the problem, dobe?"

Naruto turned around and glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." The three girls said with hearts in their eyes.

Naruto glared at them. "There three bitches." He said hissing. "Made Hinata-chan sad."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the three girl. "Why?" he asked them.

Sakura scoffed. "Because she bumped into me and spilled my cherry pop all over my white shirt." She said pointing to the stain.

"I'm pretty sure it was an accident." Naruto said scoffing at the girl reaction.

"She meant to do it." Ino said defending Sakura. Karin nodded in agreement.

"So you three expect me to believe that shy Hinata meant to spill Sakura's drink over you?" Sasuke asked.

They nodded.

Sasuke smirk. "I hate liars and I hate people who pick on innocent people for no reason at all." He said shoving his hands in his pocket.

The three gasped, whiles Naruto agreed with everything Sasuke had said.

With that Sasuke walked away, down the school halls. Naruto gave them one more look before going back to Hinata. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"In the bathroom." Sakura demanded.

The three girls stepped back in the bathroom.

"Ugh! I hate the alien freak!" Sakura shouted as she clenched her fist.

Ino agreed. "She's such a user."

"And a wannabe." Karin said as she sat on top of the bathroom counter.

"She made Sasuke talk bad about us." Ino pondered. "How am I supposed to ask him to the end of the school dance?"

"As if he would ever go with you!" Sakura retorted. "But this is about Hinata! Everyone think she's so innocent and sweet." She said disgusted.

Karin gagged. Ino laughed.

"Boys only like her because of her body." Ino said.

"I know right! She's such a sensitive bitch." Karin replied.

Sakura smirked. "And Naruto is also to blame." She added.

"He think he runs this damn school." Ino said flipping her long pony tail to the side.

"He's such a dumbass." Karin stated.

Sakura looked in the mirror and smiled. "I think we should get back at Hinata."

"How so?" Ino and Karin asked at the same time.

"Since she's so innocent, why don't we teach her a lesson? That guys only want one thing from her." Sakura said grinning.

Ino stared at Sakura oddly. Karin tilted her head.

"You mean her virginity?" Ino asked.

Sakura scoffed. "Like she's a virgin."

"That's rape." Karin said. "And-

"It's the perfect plan. She thinks she can get whatever she wants and that includes Naruto." Sakura said leaning against the wall. "But how would she feel if Naruto didn't want to touch such a filthy girl." She said letting a giggle past her lips. "Naruto will be so distraught, I can imagine the look on his face. He'll be heartbroken." Sakura said pretending to do a fake cry.

Ino laughed. "That would be a site to see."

"But- Karin started.

"And I'm pretty sure you're upset at her for taking your place in the cook off." Sakura said staring at Karin. "We're just going to teach her you can't have things your way and you can't trust the people around you." She said folding her hands.

"So are you in?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If it'll keep that bitch away from Naruto." Karin said, but she opened her eyes as Ino and Sakura stared at her.

"You have a crush on Naruto?" Ino said squealing.

Karin begin to blush. "No… I meant Sasuke."

"You're totally lying." Sakura said smirking. "I bet Hinata took away your chances."

Karin looked down sadly. "But not anymore." She said staring at them. "Because Naruto won't touch her any longer."

Sakura smiled.

"So who can we get to do our dirty work?" Ino asked.

"There are a lot of horny guys around the school who's so obsess with Hinata. It shouldn't be hard."

Naruto walked over to Hinata who seemed to be lost in thoughts. "Hinata-chan." He sang out."

Hinata jumped as she saw Naruto. "Um- Naruto." She said as she stood up straight. "Where did you go?"

Naruto held her hand. "To use the restroom, let's get some ramen from the lunch room before the bell rings." He said.

Hinata blushed from the physical contact. She smiled. "If we have time."

"Oh, we will make time." Naruto said as he sped off with Hinata in his arms.

**So this is my new story I'm working on. There is Sakura, Ino and Karin bashing. Don't like, don't read. Naruto is slightly out of character and it suits the story. It is a heart breaking story. But this is still a Naruto and Hinata story, so don't worry. **

**Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friendship

Hinata stood by the school gates as she waited for Naruto to show up. Varies of boys' came and said their goodbyes, in which Hinata replied politely, but her mind was focused on one thing, Uzumaki Naruto. As she waited for him, she felt something came up to her.

"Hinata-chan." A feminine voice said.

Hinata looked up and noticed it was Sakura. She looked away. "H-hello Sakura." She mumbled.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior." Sakura spoke, bowing.

Hinata looked at the girl confused. "I-it's okay." She said stuttering.

"No, it was not. My actions were wrong and what I said to you was not nice." Sakura replied looking away sadly. "And I was wondering if I can make it up to you." She continued as a smile plastered her face.

Hinata looked into Sakura's eyes and smile. "I-it's okay, but I would like for us to be friends." She said softly.

Sakura smiled. _'This is girl too trustworthy.'_ She thought. "Only if you forgive me for treating you so rudely."

Hinata smiled softly at Sakura. "I forgive you."

Sakura gave Hinata a quick hug. "Would you like to walk home?" she asked as she tucked a few strands of pink hair behind her ear.

Hinata played with her backpack that was hanging from her hand. A little blush spread evenly upon her face and lips kind of twitched shyly. "I-I would like too, but I'm waiting for Naruto-kun."

Sakura smirked as she nudge Hinata. "You have a thing for Naruto-kun, don't you?"

Hinata shook her head quickly. "N-no, we're just friends!" she said embarrassed.

"Awe, that's so Kawaii!" Sakura squealed. "You and Naruto make such a cute couple."

Hinata looked down at the floor.

"Hinata-chan you're so cute, I can see why every guy is after you." Sakura whispered in her ear. Hinata jumped as she felt Sakura's hot air brushed against her ear, making it twitch. "But I know your heart is set on Naruto."

Hinata eyes darted to the nearest water fountain. She felt as if she was about to pass out any minute. Sakura saw the Hinata was getting uncomfortable decided to change the subject. As she was about to speak, she heard a loud voice screamed, "Hinata-chan!" She turned around and saw it was Naruto running up to her and Hinata. _'Perfect'_ she thought.

Naruto panted as he reached the two girls. "Gomen, Iruka-sensei had me clean out the classroom." He said trying to catch his breath.

"I-it's okay." Hinata said smiling at the taller boy.

After Naruto had caught his self, he noticed another presence next to Hinata. He looked up and saw it was her. He scoffed. "What is she doing her?" Naruto asked turning to Hinata.

Sakura smiled. "I just came to apologize for my behavior to Hinata-chan. I didn't mean what I said and I felt deeply troubled for even calling her that… word." Sakura said bowing down. "I hope you two can forgive me."

Naruto raise his right eyebrow. Hinata noticed it and stepped in. "Naruto, Sakura wants to be my friend… so I forgive her." Hinata said smiling. "We all have those days."

Naruto sighed as he heard Hinata's words. Curse this girl for making him feel such a way. "Hinata's right." He said looking at Sakura. He also bowed down. "And I'm sorry for coming to you in such a disrespectful way. Gomen."

Sakura shook her head. "You had every right, Naruto-kun." She said looking down. "I was so rude, and I feel disgusted of myself." She replied sadly. "I hope we can become good friends in the near future." She smiled.

Naruto also smiled. "I would like that." Hinata giggled.

While Hinata and Naruto walked away talking, Sakura turned around and sneered. "As if I'll be friends with an alien freak and her dog." She said scoffing. "They are so ugh!" she rambled on. "I can't believe I touched her."

Ino and Karin walked up to Sakura. "So did you get her to befriend you?" Karin asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course. She's so 'innocent', she believes everyone is trying to befriend her. She even got Naruto to befriend me as well." Sakura said flipping her long pink hair. "Naïve."

"Well this will be easier than expected." Ino replied. "But how do we know for certain she trust us 100 percent?"

Sakura started to walk away before turning to Ino. "Trust me."

"Are you sure you can trust her?" questioned Naruto.

Hinata glanced at Naruto, puzzled. "Who?" she asked confused.

Naruto rolled his eyes." Sakura." He stated.

Hinata stopped in her tracks. "I know we can." She said smiling. She continued to walk side by side next to Naruto. He started to give some thought. "Well if you believe we can, so do I." he said grabbing her hand.

Hinata looked the other way as her face became red. Naruto glanced at her and chuckled. "Ne, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Can we go to that new store that opened, Cina World?"

Hinata tilted her head as her mouth began to water. "You mean the new cinnamon place that opened 3 days ago?" she questioned as she released her hand from Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "Yup. That's the one."

"Last one to reach there has to pay for all the cinnamon buns!" she shouted as she ran down the side walk.

"You're so on!" Naruto said running behind her.

**O-o**

"That'll be fifteen dollars and 65 cents." The cashier said staring at Naruto.

Naruto muttered some swear words as he handed the cashier a twenty dollar bill. He looked down at Hinata who was happily eating 2 cinnamon buns. Naruto smiled. If Hinata was happy, he would be happy. The two friends walked out the store. It was nice and windy outside. The sky was orange with a dash of red.

"Um, Hinata can I have my cin-… he was interrupted by the glare Hinata had sent him. "But Hinata!" he whined. He pouted his lip. Hinata was not going to share.

"You're so mean." He said walking off.

"Well its mine." She said gripping the bag.

She followed behind Naruto. "Fine. You can have a bite of this." She said holding up the half eaten cinnamon bun she had ate in the store.

"I don't want your saliva in my mouth." Naruto said joking.

Hinata face turned crimson red. She hadn't realized what she was saying. "I'm s-sorry." She said looking down at the cinnamon bun. Naruto smiled as he bend down and took a bite of it. "A-ri-ga-tou." Naruto said staring into her lavender eyes.

Hinata turned around and breathed heavily. Her legs were shaken. Her ears perked up when Naruto started to laugh. She growled. "Not funny!" she retorted. "Hmph." She grumbled as she walked away.

"Hinata-chan! I was just playing." Replied Naruto as he ran after the girl.

**:3 **

"Ohaoyu!" Sakura said placing her two hands on Hinata's desk.

Hinata looked up and gave Sakura a shy smile. "O-ohayou." She said looking back down.

"How are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm f-fine." Hinata said stuttering. "And you?"

"I'm good!" exclaimed Sakura. "I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with the gang and I?"

Hinata shook her head. "Gomen. Naruto and I-

"Hinata-chan! It's okay. You can eat lunch with them." Naruto said emerging out of nowhere.

Hinata nearly had a heart attack as she heard his voice. Naruto always came out of nowhere, but she liked that about him. When she thought he wasn't going to be there, he was somehow there. Hinata turned to Naruto as he grinned down sheepishly at her.

"I have lunch detention with Kiba." He said scratching the back of his head.

"W-what did you two do?"

"Um… Shaved one side of Iruka's eyebrows off." Naruto chuckled. "It was worth it though."

"How?" Sakura asked kind of impressed.

"We have our ways." Naruto said grinning. "But go ahead Hinata-chan. I'll just catch up with you after lunch."

"Okay then it's settled." Sakura said smiling. "We have so much things to talk about." She said before going to her seat.

The class scattered into their seats as a pissed Iruka came lurking in the room. The class stared at him and there were some snickers and giggles. Iruka's right eyebrow was shaved completely off and drawn on with permanent yellow marker. "Apparently two classmates of yours think it was funny to sneak into my house early in the morning and FUCK me up." Iruka screamed/said calmly.

The class exploded into fits of laughter. Iruka cleared his throat. "Roll call!" he said with venom in his voice.

"Inuzuka Kiba." He said hissing.

"Hai!" Kiba said giving Iruka a smirk.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He hissed ever louder.

"Oi!" Naruto said grinning.

"Hinata we know you have a thing for Naruto." Karin said.

"Um… I-I

"Karin-chan! Don't accuse her." Ino said taking a bite out of her salad.

"What it's true?" she replied.

Hinata took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Hinata-chan you want to go to us to Cina Rolle this afternoon?" Sakura asked.

Hinata quickly looked up. "W-well Naruto and I went yesterday." She said adjusting herself on the chair.

'_Ugh! This plan needs to get into action.' _Karin thought. "How cute!" she squealed.

Ino and Sakura nodded. "You two makes such a cute couple." They both said. "Does Naruto know you like him?" asked Sakura.

Hinata remained silent, blushing.

"C'mon Hinata. We're friends." Sakura said smiling.

Hinata sighed. "I don't think he does." She said sadly.

"Well boys are slow when it comes to that kind of stuff." Sakura said playing with her straw.

Hinata felt disappointed. "But you're cute Hinata-chan. I know a lot of guys like you." Ino said nudging her.

Hinata giggled. "But none of them is Naruto-kun." She said pushing her fingers together.

"Oi, Hinata!" shouted Tenten, a senior and girlfriend of her cousin Neji.

Hinata turned and waved at Tenten. "H-hi Tenten."

Tenten smiled at Hinata. "I was wondering if you can help me sew back a hole in my bag." She pleaded.

Hinata nodded. "Sure." She turned back to Sakura and the gang and apologize.

"It's okay. You can go. Maybe we can hang out some other time." Sakura said.

"I would like that." Replied Hinata. She got up and followed Sakura.

As soon as Hinata was out of sight Ino spoke. "I thought she would never leave. She irks me."

"I swear." Karin exaggerated.

Sakura laughed. "She thinks she's so cute. Baka."

"So how did you enjoy your lunch date with Sakura and her friends?" Naruto asked leaning by the school door.

It was after school and everyone was racing to either get to club activities or going home, and he was one waiting to go.

"It was nice. They seem very nice." She said smiling. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She said giving him a quick hug.

Naruto felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest. "F-for what?" he asked stuttering.

"I knew you talked to them and it wasn't for you, I probably would've been in troubled water with them." Hinata said. "But now I'm friends with them. So I'm happy." She said smiling up at Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Awe, anything for you Hinata-chan." He said patting her on her head.

Hinata frowned. "You're so cute when you frown." Naruto said smiling. He pinched her cheeks.

For the past several weeks Hinata had become good friends with Sakura, Ino and Karin. Every now and then the four girls would talk with one another or just hang out.

"Hinata seems very cool." Karin said.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, she does."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Are you guys serious? She's fake! A two face." She hissed.

"She doesn't seem like it." Karin muttered.

"Who do you think spread the rumors about you and Ino being lesbians?" Sakura questioned.

"No way." Karin said.

"When I was in the bathroom stall, I heard Hinata talking to that girl… Tenten and some others from the senior class." Sakura said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Because she was always around us and she's been hanging out with Sasuke a lot." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"That bitch!" Ino said.

"And look what I found." Sakura said showing Ino and Karin a black notebook.

"Whose is it?" questioned Karin.

"Who else! Hinata!" Sakura said throwing the book at them.

"You should see what she wrote! I even heard her and Sasuke were playing footsies!" she shrieked. "I hate her!"

Ino and Karin went through the book. They were dumbfounded.

"Karin's a total poser who has never been laid?" Karin repeated.

"Ino's a skinny ass bitch who only eats salad. What is she trying to prove?" Ino said. She couldn't believe this.

"The plan is still on." Karin said pushing up her glasses.

Ino agreed. Sakura smirked. _"Hinata, hell will pay you a visit.'_

_I didn't expect my life to change for the worst, but it did. They were supposed to be my friends, but they did nothing. Nobody came to my rescue, not even the person I needed the most, Naruto. "Where were you?" _


End file.
